priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Double Prices
Double Prices is the simplest pricing game of all and the last of the three played on the premiere show. Gameplay *The contestant is faced with two prices, one of which is the right price. Choose the right price, win the prize. The price is higher on the top, The price is lower on the bottom. *For Episodes 3, 4, and 6 (#003N, #004N and #006N, respectively) of Dennis James' version, the game was played with two prizes. So in effect that version was called "Double Double Prices". *Traditionally Double Prices is considered a "time saver" game due to its fast gameplay and frequently appears on episodes with pricing games that take longer to play. (Plinko, 3 Strikes, etc.) History *Double Prices was the very first pricing game to be lost on its first playing, but got its very first win the next day (#0012D, aired out of order on September 6, 1972). *Overall, Double Prices has been played more times than any other pricing game with Most Expensive as the second-highest ranked pricing game played. *On May 18, 1977 (#2383D), the game still didn't get its title but the podium had changed. For full proof, see above. *On March 21, 1983 (#4851D), the third blue podium was introduced, with the show's original logo in white letters with the yellow price down dollar sign. *In January 14, 1987 (#6333D), the fourth and current Double Prices podium premiered, but it was in black. Not only that, the game got its title and the show's logo got colored to match what was on the big doors. *On March 27, 1987 (#6435D), the fourth Double Prices podium has taken on its normal, blue appearance. *On June 7, 2001 (#1844K), the font style of the "Double Prices" logo changed. *The original logo returned on April 1, 2011 (#5505K) as a specially made prop for a joke. When Drew pressed the button, the logo fell down, revealing a bunch of groceries and smoke. The logo was brought back for good on April 28, 2011 (#5544K). *As of May 7, 2009 (#4744K), whenever a trip is displayed on the audience monitor, it is played in front of the contestant's row. *On October 22, 2013 (#6462K, aired out of order on October 8), a contestant named Vernon Johnson won a $20,000 bonus for being the first person on stage to win their pricing game during PCH week. It was played in the fourth slot. *Since the current Double Prices podium debuted in 1987, the Double Prices logo was absent four times-- October 4, 1995 (#9673D), January 10, 1996 (#9803D), November 1, 1996 (#0115K) and November 20, 1996 (#0143K). *During Bob Barker's final episode that aired on: June 15, 2007 (#4035K), Double Prices was played for a car that was worth $29,560, and was won. *On September 20, 2017 (#8013K, aired out of order on September 22), Double Prices got a new gameboard, the same shape as the 1987-2017 gameboard and operated the same way. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 83. *It was the last of 3 pricing games to premiere in the premiere episode on September 4, 1972 (#0011D). The other 2 were Any Number and Bonus Game. Foreign versions of Double Prices *The game is played the same way in other parts of the world, with the only notable difference being the game's name: **'Mexico:' "Con Melon o Con Sandia?" (With Canteloupe or With Watermelon?, players chose the price by saying the name of the melon attached to the price rather than the price itself.) **'United Kingdom:' "Double Price Tags" (at least during Bruce Forsyth's run) **'Australia:' "Two Price Tags" (at least during Larry Emdur's runs) Pictures Double.png 1st Look Double Prices A1.jpg|The very first playing of Double Prices. Double Prices A2.jpg|Is the price of the Whirlpool $485 or $319? (Note the brown colored prop with only two shelves that show the ARP behind a flap bearing the brand of the prize and one of two possible prices and a magnetic cling to hang the price tag underneath the one above it) Double Prices A3.jpg|Contestant Elaine choose $485. Double Prices A4.jpg|But she's wrong! Double Prices B1.jpg|Another playing, also from the first week. In particular, this is from September 8, 1972 (#0015D, aired out of order on September 5) and is featured on Disc 1 of the DVD set. Double Prices B2.jpg|Is the price of the Argus camera $410 or $350? Double Prices B3.jpg|The contestant selected $410... Double Prices B4.jpg|...and she's right! DVD_VIDEO_RECORDER_36.jpg|Good Lord! We're playing Double Prices for 2 prizes. So I guess you could say... "This is Double Double Prices!" dprices2.jpg|Sometimes, when that prop turned green, the 1 Right Price prop was used with the somewhat useless question mark. Double Prices Green 1.jpg Double Prices Green 2.jpg Double Prices Green 3.jpg Double Prices Green 4.jpg|The prices match. It's a win! 2nd Look dprices3.jpg|The somewhat revamped green prop, now with three shelves and no question mark. Double Prices C1.jpg|Here's another. Double Prices C2.jpg|Which of these two prices is the price of the prize? Double Prices C3.jpg|Is this the right price? Double Prices C4.jpg|YES! 3rd Look Double Prices D1.jpg|Here's a playing from the 80s Double Prices D2.jpg|Which of these two prices is the price of the prize? (In the 80s, both this and 1 Right Price carried these blue podiums, again with three price tag shelves for this game) Double Prices D3.jpg|Is this the right price? Double Prices D4.jpg|YES! dprices4.jpg|Here's a playing of Double Prices for a Car! dprices5.jpg|Is the price of the Car $7,708 or is it $8,451? dprices6.jpg|It's $7,708 and the contestant wins! 4th Look A NewDoublePricesProp1.jpg|Behold... the new & better prop. Only here, it's black. NewDoublePricesProp2.jpg|Which of these two prices is the price of the prize? NewDoublePricesProp3.jpg|Is this the right price? NewDoublePricesProp4.jpg|NO! 4th Look B Double Prices E1.jpg|Here's a playing from Bob's last show with dark hair with the now familiar prop in blue. Double Prices E2.jpg|Of these two prices... Double Prices E3.jpg|$3262 is the right price but the contestant chose wrong. 4th Look C Double Prices F1.jpg|Here's one from the 2000s with the modified logo. Double Prices F2.jpg|Of these two prices... Double Prices F3.jpg|$3499 is the right price and the contestant chose right. doubleprices70s1.jpg doubleprices70s2.jpg 4th Look D Double Prices G1.jpg|Here's one from the 8000th show (April 2, 2014, #6683K, aired out of order on April 7), modified again. NOTE: By that point whenever a trip is played for and since they are usually displayed on the audience monitor, it is played in front of Contestant's Row. Double Prices G2.jpg|Is $5427 the right price? Double Prices G3.jpg|YES! Double Prices (70s Edition) 1.jpg|Here's a playing of Double Prices on September 21, 2015 (#7211K) during Decades Week. Double Prices (70s Edition) 2.jpg|Of these two prices... Double Prices (70s Edition) 3.jpg|$9386 is the right price but the contestant chose wrong. 5th Look A doubleprices2017new1.jpg doubleprices2017new2.jpg 5th Look B doubleprices2017-1.jpg doubleprices2017-2.jpg 5th Look C doublepricestruck1.jpg doublepricestruck2.jpg doublepricestruck3.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"D" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games